Sentidos Incompletos
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Vocês não poderiam ser chamados de completos, mas eram únicos. E único era o sentido que cada um de vocês não tinha.


_**Sentidos Incompletos**_

_Vocês, como todos, possuíam. Mas não todos. Havia, em cada uma de suas particularidades, uma falha visível, palpável, que os impedia. Vocês não poderiam ser chamados de completos, mas eram únicos. E único era o sentido que cada um de vocês não tinha._

* * *

**Tato:**

Eu lembro de quando você me viu pela primeira vez. Na época, eu tinha dez anos, e você era apenas um embrulho de panos brancos e olhos indiferentes. Watari perguntou-me se você poderia ficar no orfanato. Watari disse a Roger que, assim que você crescesse um pouco mais, poderiam avaliar se estaria apto para continuar naquele orfanato. Mas eu sabia que nada daquilo seria necessário. Você carregava em si parte da essência que eu procurava, e eu soube desde o começo que você não era comum.

Você ainda não havia completado um ano; e já balbuciava algumas palavras. Após algumas semanas, já sabia dizer os nomes de Roger e Watari. Mas era o meu que você sempre pronunciava.

Você era brilhante; sempre foi, mas não era isso que me chamava a atenção. Também não fora sua aparência no mínimo estranha, como acontecera com as crianças do orfanato. Havia algo de indiferente em você, era como se até suas emoções tivessem um toque pálido.

Seus olhos raramente brilhavam e você não tinha os instintos típicos de uma criança; você sempre foi quieto e nunca arrumou problemas. E, embora as mulheres da vizinhança sempre comentassem aquilo com visível admiração, eu sabia que aquele era seu maior defeito.

Você era apenas um bebê e já estava distante. E eu soube disso no momento em que você balbuciou meu nome e seus olhos brilharam. Eu soube que nunca havia visto aquele brilho antes. Não nos seus olhos.

E você cuidaria para que eu jamais visse novamente.

* * *

Você nunca esteve ao meu alcance. E sempre quis estar.

Não apenas ao meu, ao alcance de todos. Você estava _acima_, acima de todos, distante, longe. E isso te deixava incapacitado. Você não entendia os que eram distantes.

Mas você tentava entender, você levantava os olhos do que quer que estivesse fazendo e me observava, me observava, me observava, e isso só te afastava mais e mais. Você estava longe, longe, longe. E eu nunca me importei com isso. Não me importei até que notei que você não sabia. Você não notava.

Eu te contei a respeito. E você me olhou irritado e confuso. Então, como se nada houvesse acontecido, saiu da sala, indo para a sua distância. Sempre longe, sempre distante, nunca próximo de alguém ou de alguma coisa. E você sabia disso, sabia desde o momento em que eu lhe contei. E foi graças a isso que você passou a se agarrar ao que você tinha; a si próprio.

Você enrolava no dedo uma mecha do cabelo e eu sabia que você não sentia a textura, não sentia se estava áspera, macia, ou o que fosse. Mas você continuava enrolando, enrolando, enrolando, preso na sensação de não sentir. E essa sensação era insuportável, eu sabia, eu podia ver no seu olhar. Você era distante de si próprio, nunca conseguiu mudar isso.

Eu estava especialmente irônico no dia em que te batizei.

* * *

Você ignorou os doces a sua frente e me observou. Não havia brilho nos seus olhos, apenas curiosidade.

Você me analisava como a um inimigo, e eu sabia que era apenas a sua estranha forma de mostrar que **eu **era estranho. Seus olhos pequenos tentavam explicar cada detalhe meu, do meu comportamento. Procurava, em meus gestos fora do normal, algum propósito para cada um deles. E nunca encontrou.

Você complicava demais as coisas.

Faltava-lhe _sutileza. Emoção._

Duas palavras que você nunca compreendeu. Eu possuía ambas. E era por isso que você não me entendia.

Para você, era incompreensível que eu me alimentasse de doces apenas porque _eles eram bons._ Você achava incrivelmente bizarro o fato de eu acreditar que _era melhor sentar assim, ou meu potencial dedutivo diminuía._ Era tão _estranho_ o modo como eu tocava absolutamente tudo com a ponta dos dedos, _para não deixar impressões digitais_. Como se a vida fosse uma grande, demorada e _divertida_ investigação.

Você achava aquilo extremamente estúpido.

Mais tarde, me classificaria como **perdedor**. Mas eu sabia que aquela era apenas a sua forma de assumir a derrota.

* * *

E não demorou até que você abandonasse meu nome para pronunciar outras palavras, palavras que mais tarde se revestiriam de uma ironia inimaginável. Seus olhos brilhantes já não seguiam apenas a mim, e suas mãos infantis seguravam os ombros de outra pessoa.

Quando você tinha apenas dois anos de idade, eu fui seu ídolo. E sei que isso nunca mudou. Mas o alvo de sua admiração nunca fui eu. Eu era distante demais de sua realidade, distante demais do que você considerava importante. Distante demais do que você quis ser, e eu sempre soube disso.

As pessoas admiram o oposto delas. Mas nunca o totalmente oposto, as pessoas só admiram o oposto que também é o igual. Você nunca entenderia isso, apesar de sua mente brilhante. Você não entendia que o oposto só era visível através de uma característica em comum. Eu não tinha nada em comum com você. Não éramos opostos, Near. Éramos diferentes.

Seu oposto era o que muitas pessoas chamariam de maluco. E a semelhança entre vocês estava na maneira como jamais conseguiram reconhecê-la, nem mesmo internamente. Aos seus olhos, vocês não tinham nada em comum. Mas vocês dois estavam acima de todos. Vocês eram semelhantes nesta particularidade, no fato de serem errados e diferentes de todos.

Você nunca notou isso.

E, mesmo assim, você engatinhava pelo orfanato, sempre observando, os olhos brilhando ao avistar seu objeto de respeito. E você balbuciava aquelas palavras, sorrindo, sem saber quão irônico aquilo era.

Eu sorria enquanto observava vocês, pois na época eu também não sabia. Na época era bonito. Era bonito o tom das palavras que você pronunciava incerto, era bonito o sorriso daquele que você observava, era bonito o modo como seus olhos o encaravam.

As palavras enchiam a sua boca, você as pronunciava e elas eram irônicas. Mas você nunca soube disso. Naquelas horas, eu poderia pensar que você era uma criança normal. Que você não era repleto de nada. Que você não seria indiferente a tudo. Porque, com aquelas palavras, você parecia tudo, menos indiferente.

E seu objeto de admiração também era muito pequeno para se lembrar. Ele era pequeno demais na época para se lembrar das risadas que ele sempre dava quando seus olhos claros buscavam os dele antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele era pequeno demais para lembrar das palavras, e de como ele sorria ao escutá-las.

**Mello. Mello. Mello.**

* * *

Eu nunca vi você chorando.

Não, eu nunca vi você chorando. Não você, Near.

Eu anunciei que iria embora da Inglaterra. E eu vi Nate River chorar.

Era um choro baixo, distante, sussurrado, quase imperceptível. Você chorava longe de todos. Mas não longe de mim. Eu te vi e eu percebi, naquele momento, que estar distante doía. Ligeiramente, imperceptivelmente, discretamente, mas doía.

Eu me aproximei e enxuguei as suas lágrimas. E não me surpreendi ao perceber que elas não tinham cor. Não tinham o calor da emoção. Não tinham o frio do abandono. Mas existiam.

E eu afaguei seus cabelos, e percebi que você era, apesar de tudo, uma criança. De lágrimas sem cor e cabelo sem textura, olhos sem emoção e mãos sem gestos, mas uma criança. Eu afaguei seus cabelos e você corou. Você corou ao notar que não era tão distante. E esse foi meu erro.

Então, eu menti.

Disse que pegaria Kira e em breve estaria de volta. Mas nunca pus isso em palavras. Te fiz promessas em silêncio. Mentiras distantes e sem cor, como você.

Mas a maior mentira foi dita em voz alta. E te fez sorrir.

_Não tem problema se vocês preferirem ficar no orfanato. Mas, quando eu voltar... Se vocês quiserem... Uma casa diferente._

Você abriu a boca em completo choque, parecendo preocupado em dizer alguma coisa, mas não disse nada. _Família, _eu prometi. E, pela segunda e última vez na vida, vi seus olhos brilharem.

Naquele dia, eu te dei um quebra cabeça. E você cresceu.

* * *

Tudo o que soube de você, depois, foi me dito por Watari. Você nunca soube disso, mas eu sabia perfeitamente de seus comentários desdenhosos a meu respeito, seu desprezo indiferente pelas outras crianças e seu estranho vício por brinquedos.

Você procurava em outros brinquedos a textura, a capacidade de sentir. Mas as peças do quebra cabeça, apenas elas, eram frias. Elas tinham o frio da mentira, e foram as únicas coisas que você sentiu na vida. Talvez por isso, você nunca ficasse muito tempo segurando-as. O frio queimava em seus dedos, e fazia-lhe lembrar do calor do silêncio. O silêncio das mentiras que eu lhe disse.

As palavras logo sumiram. E sua admiração se tornou muda, distante, mas nunca morta.

Antes de fechar meus olhos, lembro de desejar, entre tantas outras coisas, que sua morte fosse dolorosa. Assim, pelo menos, você morreria completo.

* * *

**Visão:**

Você ouvia as reclamações silenciosas de Mello enquanto ele devorava o chocolate, num silêncio de compreensão mútua que só vocês tinham. Você ouvia e sorria, os olhos brilhantes encarando o videogame em suas mãos.

Eu costumava observá-los, também em silêncio, sem ser notado. Mello terminava o chocolate e estendia a mão, num pedido mudo para que você lhe entregasse outra barra.

Você, sem desviar os olhos do videogame, limitava-se a sorrir e pegar outra barra da caixa que vocês tinham, mais uma vez, roubado da cozinha. Mello devorava-as, uma após a outra, descontando nelas a irritação que era impedido de lançar contra Near.

Você nunca as tocou.

E não era o fato de que chocolate não estava entre seus doces favoritos, ou que você simplesmente preferia concentrar-se em seu jogo. Você também sentia fome, chocolate era doce para você como também era para todos os outros. E, por um segundo apenas, seus olhos se demoravam na barra da vez, devorando-a com o olhar.

Você amava chocolate.

Perdidamente. O sabor do doce era algo semelhante ao paraíso para você, e eu creio que nem mesmo Mello olhasse a barra com tanto almejo quanto você olhava. Havia algo de absurdamente delicioso em passar os dedos pelos quadrados, permitindo que eles se sujassem para depois lamber suas pontas, sorrindo. Era um prazer comum, passageiro, algo que acontecia com todas as crianças.

Prazeres de crianças sempre tendem a ser mais saudáveis, mais bonitos, mais _fáceis_. E o seu era. Só chocolate. Só um doce banal e conhecido em todo o mundo. Só isso.

Mas você nunca tocou nas barras de chocolate. Limitava-se a passá-las para as mãos de Mello. Sorrindo.

* * *

Você brincava escondido na rua que Roger proibira que vocês fossem, com as outras crianças. E se alguém citava a proibição você só ria, só ria, como se não fosse nada importante.

Você amarrava a venda nos olhos e corria atrás dos outros. Você ria, mas suas mãos ficavam estendidas e seus passos eram hesitantes, por medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa. Era natural, você estava no completo escuro. Sozinho.

E quando um conhecido aparecia, as crianças se dispersavam para que não fossem vistas. Você não notava, mas nunca era pego. Nunca.

Mello passava depressa entre os outros e lhe dava um empurrão no ombro, gritando para que corresse. E você seguia o som da voz de Mello, sem tirar a venda, na mais completa escuridão.

E, aos seus olhos, a escuridão com a voz de Mello era absolutamente clara.

Você o seguia, sem hesitações, contrariando qualquer bom senso. E você não tirava a venda porque **Mello** dizia que **seria trapaça**. Você acatava, rindo, e seguia os comandos do louro, sem medo de esbarrar em qualquer coisa. E você nunca esbarrou.

Você seguia a voz de Mello, seguia, seguia, seguia, apenas seguia. E seguindo você não hesitava, você não tremia, você sorria. Para você, seguir Mello era natural, assustadoramente natural. Era uma característica impressa em você, gravada em sua pele, eterna desde que ele lhe chamou de **amigo**.

E quando a brincadeira acabava você tirava a venda e alguém poderia pensar que você abandonara a escuridão. Mas seria um erro.

Você nunca foi vendado, Matt; você era cego.

Você vivia na eterna escuridão e somente as palavras de Mello te guiavam através dela. Mas não havia luz. Nunca houve. As palavras de Mello te guiavam para mais escuridão. E você ria disso.

* * *

Você sorria sempre. Rir era fácil, a vida era engraçada. Observar a indiferença de Near, a intensidade de Mello, a admiração estampada nos rostos de cada criança do orfanato ao olhar para os dois, tudo isso parecia, para você, hilário.

Mas não era. Havia algo de estranhamente triste no modo como você encontrava graça em tudo. Eram as suas barreiras, Matt, que faziam os seus sorrisos. Os seus sorrisos banalizavam a vida.

Banal, como você era. Comum. Você era e com os seus sorrisos o resto do mundo passava a ser. Aos seus olhos.

Você nunca sorriu para mim.

* * *

Você me odiava.

Completamente. Odiava-me, repugnava-me, detestava-me com todas as forças que existiam em seu corpo de criança. Você me odiava por não conseguir sorrir para mim.

Você disse, certa vez, e provavelmente a única em que me disse a verdade, que eu era estranho. Que aquele lugar era estranho. Que aquelas crianças eram estranhas. E que você _odiava_ tudo aquilo.

E que você nunca, _absolutamente nunca_, tentaria me seguir. _Nunca_, você disse, a voz estranhamente esganiçada, os olhos pequenos brilhando de desespero puro. Você tinha apenas quatro anos.

Sua opinião nunca mudou.

* * *

Você gostava de Mello. E, apesar de jamais admitir para o louro, gostava de Near também. Gostava de ser cego entre eles, gostava de observar a admiração muda entre eles e gostava de tê-la também. Gostava de jogar videogame e de rir enquanto os dois, sem nunca demonstrar claramente, fuzilavam-se mutuamente com o olhar e buscavam superarem-se. Você nunca entendeu o por quê deles buscarem tanto o melhor. E gostava de não entender. Gostava de ser cego.

Não gostava de mim. Eu te fazia enxergar.

Era irritante, você achava, porque meus olhos passavam por cima de seus sorrisos. Eu tinha o dom insuportável de te mostrar novamente a realidade. Onde nem tudo tinha graça. Nem tudo era divertido.

E a parte mais irritante, segundo você, era que eu agia como se tudo isso fosse completamente irrelevante. Você sentia raiva, porque você nunca conseguiu ver desta forma.

Você nunca conseguiu ver nada. Excerto eu.

* * *

Tinha medo de parar de sorrir porque achava que não conseguiria nunca mais. Tinha medo de tirar a venda e descobrir que estava sozinho. Tinha medo de levar o mundo a sério. Sim, você tinha muito medo.

Você era um grande covarde.

Você era medroso, mas havia momentos, pequenos e insignificantes momentos, em que eu não te reconhecia. Nestes momentos, você tinha um videogame nas mãos; e você sorria. Seus olhos não.

Você observava a tela com um olhar quase insano, um brilho assustador. E o sorriso sempre debochado dançando nos lábios. Você parecia _vivo_.

Tinha alguma necessidade daquela brincadeira infantil, algum vício por aqueles botões que você tocava apressado, tentando quebrar mais algum recorde. Mello dizia que você parecia um viciado, que você tinha o olhar estranhamente vidrado e assustador. E era verdade.

Você era viciado no mundo. Tão viciado, tão obsessivo, que sentia necessidade de reprimir a si próprio. E o fazia com sorrisos. Sorrisos eram seus panos, suas vendas, suas barreiras.

Você morreu sorrindo. Me pergunto se chegou a ver a morte.

* * *

**Paladar:**

Você foi o primeiro. De todos, o primeiro.

Lembro de ter piscado ao te conhecer. Talvez fosse seu cabelo absurdamente dourado, ou seus olhos excessivamente azuis, ou mesmo seu sorriso que eu logo aprenderia ser diferente de todos, mas algo em você era ofuscante.

Você, como sempre, comia uma barra de chocolate. Mas o que me chamou a atenção não foi o modo estranho com que você arrancava pedaços do doce, nem a forma quase assustadora com que não prestava atenção no que fazia, como se devorar a barra fosse um instinto seu. Foram seus dedos, e a forma como eles se agarravam ao chocolate.

Eu soube, ao olhar para você, que você nunca sentiu o gosto de um chocolate. Mas deixou marcas nele. Em todos.

* * *

Near te irritava desde pequeno. Aquele menino era tão patético. Tão dependente. _Quanta besteira_, você pensava, observando o modo como ele pegava os brinquedos, como seus olhos evitavam os dos outros de propósito, toda aquela indiferença tão forçada e irreal.

Tão sem sabor. Tão sem textura. Tão nada.

Você, Mello, não se dava bem com o nada.

E, se não fosse por isso, talvez vocês jamais tivessem, de fato, se conhecido. Até hoje não sei se essa seria uma opção mais vantajosa ou mais cruel para vocês.

A primeira vez que você realmente falou com ele foi num momento de pura irritação. Você tinha apenas quatro anos, e achou patético o modo como ele baixou os olhos, evitando o machucado no joelho. Achou, sem dúvida, absolutamente desnecessário o autocontrole daquele ser, que conseguia, quase com perfeição, refrear as lágrimas que seriam naturais para qualquer outra criança. Eram para você. E você não entendia porque, para Near, eram tão assustadoras.

Foi com este pensamento em mente, acredito, que você encaminhou-se a minha frente e a de Roger, em direção aquele estúpido, estúpido, _estúpido_ pirralho. Você fez uma careta diante do modo indiferente com o qual ele encarou-o, da mesma forma como encarara os causadores do ferimento, antes. Você pegou um curativo e agachou-se diante dele, que apenas observou-o como se não houvesse nada mais normal do que receber cuidados de um completo desconhecido.

Você analisou o machucado com calma, e perguntou se doía. Ele negou com a cabeça e você olhou-o por alguns segundos. Pegou, com a mão, um alfinete. Olhou o machucado rapidamente, parecendo decidir-se.

E espetou.

Não foi o grito de susto de Near, ou as exclamações de surpresa das pessoas ao redor. Você deu-se por satisfeito ao observar as lágrimas antes contidas correndo pelos olhos do garoto.

Ele sentiu dor – ele sentiu e, portanto, não era mais nada. E você, por conseqüência, não se irritava mais com ele.

Sorriu, triunfante, e fez o curativo. Fingindo-se de surdo para as reclamações de Roger, pegou o chocolate e encaminhou-se para fora do orfanato.

Seus dedos fecharam-se em torno do chocolate. Mas marcaram Near.

* * *

Você, como todos, me achava incompreensível. Mas, diferente de todos, você me disse isso.

Eu não estranhei. Apenas mordi o polegar, distraído, e murmurei que _você não podia falar muita coisa_.

Você não discordou.

* * *

Eu tentei, certa vez, te oferecer bolo. Mas você recusou de imediato. O único doce que gostava era chocolate. Chocolate, e só chocolate.

Quando perguntei o por quê, você não conseguiu responder. Deu de ombros e falou, quase como uma desculpa: _É doce._

Mas não era. Era macio.

* * *

Você não sabia provar doces.

Não sabia mesmo. Você os esfarelava com facilidade, mordia-os com muita ferocidade, devorava-os com uma velocidade impressionante. Você não sabia sentir gosto, Mello. Era, por ironia, _suave_ demais para você.

Você não sabia evitar as marcas, você não sabia sentir o sabor apenas com a boca. Você não queria _provar_ nada, não, você precisava _sentir_. Precisava da consistência do chocolate entre seus dedos, precisava marcá-lo, precisava.

Você não comia outros doces porque não era bom em apreciar algo que não era seu. Aquela suavidade não era sua, aquele sabor era de outra pessoa e isso te dava nojo. Não era intenso, não era rápido, não era você.

* * *

Eu sempre soube que você deixaria aquele lugar.

Sempre, sempre. Aquele lugar não era para você, nunca foi. Era suave, era indiferente, era contido, era nada. Não tinha textura, só sabor. E você nunca soube senti-lo. Nunca. Sabor sempre foi incompreensível para você.

O que é uma pena, porque a morte é doce.

* * *

_Era esquisito. Esquisito até mais do que eu, até mais do que qualquer de vocês poderia sonhar em ser. Vocês eram incompletos. Sentiam errado. Brilhantes em seus respectivos sentidos, inúteis em outros._

_Eu nunca me preocupei em tentar ensiná-los. Não precisava. Vocês aprenderiam naturalmente, eu achava. Mas errei. Vocês eram crianças, sempre foram. Agora que posso pensar, arrependo-me de ter arrancado esta posição de vocês. Mas era bem fácil, sem dúvida, esquecer suas idades. Claro que era. Vocês se esforçavam para tal._

_Onde eu estou agora, não há muita coisa para fazer. Há doces – e eu não os poupo - mas há chocolate. Brinquedos e videogames, jogados num canto, esperando-os, acredito. Estou sozinho, mas é bom. Insuportavelmente bom. _

_Eu diria que a morte é a união de todos os sentidos. Estranhamente, me lembra vocês._

* * *

N/A: Então... O que posso dizer? Me matem? É, acho que seria ideal a dizer. Mas, como essa fic me deu uma baita dor de cabeça, farei diversas observações aleatórias aqui:

-É triste não ter uma beta fixa. E antes que alguém pergunte, sim, isso é uma indireta.

-Eu preciso largar as fics em primeira pessoa. PRECISO. Está virando um vício, em breve eu não vou conseguir mais narrar de outro jeito.

-Por favor, alguém me diga que eu não sou a única autora no mundo com problemas para caracterização, eu imploro. OOC é a coisa que eu MAIS odeio em fic e o que eu MAIS tento evitar, mas sempre fico com uma irritante sensação de ter retratado mal este ou aquele personagem.

Claro, isso vai de fandom para fandom. Com HP ou Naruto, são raros os personagens que me dão problema. Já em DN...

Tá, não vou reclamar. Não tenho mais dificuldade com o L, por exemplo, apesar de quase ter morrido nas primeiras vezes que tentei descrevê-lo. Aqui, acredito que ele soe meio OOC em alguns momentos, mas na minha cabeça, ele falava tudo isso completamente indiferente. Não sei se consegui passar isso, mas tudo bem. Ele é complicado, sem dúvida, mas acabei me acostumando.

O Near... Normalmente eu não tenho problema nenhum pra falar dele. Pelo contrário, eu começo, a coisa flui e em menos de meia hora tenho uma enciclopédia completa sobre o garoto. E eu nem gosto dele. AUSHAUSHAUSHAUHS. Mas, apesar disso, acho que ele ficou meio OOC na fic. Maaaas vale lembrar que todas as cenas em que ele está 'não-Near', ele é uma criança, então acho que isso justifica.(Ou não, mas eu prefiro não pensar nisso, AUSHAUSHAUSH.) x)

Com o Matt a coisa também é fácil. Ele tem uma personalidade bem definida na minha cabeça, então passar pras palavras costuma ser simples.

Agora, chegamos no centro da questão. O problema lindo e louro que atende pelo nome de Mihael Keehl -.-' Eu sou a única que tem um problema enorme para caracterizar ele? Não importa o quanto eu escrevo, nunca sinto força, nunca sinto intensidade, NADA! O Mello nunca sai direito e isso me deixa puta, com o perdão da expressão, claro.

-Acho perfeitamente possível que o Near tivesse meio que uma admiração infantil pelo Mello. Claro, isso só vale se ele fosse um bebê quando os dois se conheceram. Mas gosto dessa visão. A relação dos dois é interessante (por favor, não levem pro lado yaoi), e me agrada explorá-la.

-EU AMEI DESCREVER O MATT. Amei, amei, amei, minha parte preferida em toda a fic. Eu sei que ele é um personagem praticamente insignificante mas eu me sinto MUITO mal falando de Mello e Near sem falar dele. Sei lá, parece que fica faltando alguma coisa, sabem?x)

-Foi uma dificuldade enorme achar um título pra essa fic. IMENSA. Até porque, quando eu a moldei, não tinha sequer um trechinho pronto pra parte do Mello. Mas até que gostei do resultado.

-A fic está bizarra, eu sei, mas tenho carinho por ela. Critiquem com amor. AUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAS. x)

-Cara, eu falo mais na N/A do que na fic O,O'' Enfim, espero que gostem!o/


End file.
